


frzzn

by cheolhie



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Just sit back and enjoy the ride, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Strippers & Strip Clubs, idk what I'm doing with this, loner!mingyu, mingyu really doesn't know what he's doing, oh boy here come the tags, stripper!minghao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-19 16:19:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12413637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheolhie/pseuds/cheolhie
Summary: "that's xu, he doesn't do private shows.""i will for a pretty customer like that."





	1. bitch you don't love me

**Author's Note:**

> title is from song "frzzn" by ozzie and teflon sega.
> 
> (update: i came back to this a year later to edit and found that i tagged the WRONG MINGHAO the dumb bitch energy really jumped out huh)

Under the haze of thick smoke and passionate glow of red lights Mingyu sat. He sat at the bar, a glass of whiskey at the end of his fingertips, prints smudged on the crystalline glass. He turned from the bartender, coy smirk playing on thick lips, and slanted eyes glossed with alcohol. He leaned back on his stool, elbow rested on the bar and trained his heavily lined eyes on the stage. The bass thumped in his veins, rattling his bones, and set his skin alight with its sharp beats. He raised his glass to his lips, teeth clinking on the edge, and peered over the rim at a line of dancers who had swayed out, pressed against the red curtain at the back of the stage.

The music changed, slow and thick, rolling out of the speakers and across the room. It buzzed and crawled under his skin as he watched the line of dancers walk forward, hips swaying under tight shorts and thigh highs. Mingyu swallowed. 

_Men. They were men._

Mingyu shifted and his eyes shamelessly trailed up the long legs of one of the men on the end, milky thighs and slim hips. He had a narrow waist, a sliver of flat stomach peeking out from a cropped shirt, and his blonde hair was curled and clinging to his forehead. Small glistening beads of sweat were slick across his honey skin and running trails through the pink glitter on his cheekbones. 

_”At my place if you want, we can speed up with the pace if you want.”_

Mingyu tossed his head back and downed the last of his drink, sliding the glass back over the counter and turning back to the stage. The line had broken up, now clinging to poles set across the sides of the stage, streaks of sweat smeared across the metal surfaces. Their hips swayed slowly as the smoke curled around their bodies; dim lighting illuminating blushed cheeks and wet lips. The crowd at the front of the stage jeered, sweaty faces curled into unattractive sneers as they threw fat fists of money at the stage, hands grabbing at the dancers. Mingyu snorted and looked away, up at the dancers, the tall man on the left specifically. In a split second as the lights caught his glowing face, their eyes found each other, and the man dragged his tongue slowly across his bottom lip, smirk teasing the corners of his mouth. 

_”Getting used to this hangover, ‘cause fucked up is my new sober.”_

And then he'd turned away as fast as he'd turned to face the man at the bar. Mingyu growled quietly and motioned at the bartender with a shaking hand. He tossed down a handful of coins, a drink landing in front of him once again, and he downed it with renewed vigor. He glanced back at the stage and the man he'd been eye fucking unashamedly for the past two minutes was high on the pole, long legs curled around it and back arched, pale stomach pressed against the metal. Down the other end of the stage a shorter man was standing on the edge, near the crowd, hands trailing up his hips as he swayed gently, money tucked in the tops of his stockings.

_”Three forty-five, hit me with the text in the middle of the night.”_

The music faded softly, bleeding into another track, and the dancers slinked off stage, hips rocking, money spilling from every seam after they'd swept up the stage quickly after sliding off the poles. Mingyu stood and pushed through the tables sat with drunken customers, stopping outside a door with a well suited man in front of it. He was shorter than Mingyu, with a smaller build, but had dark slanted eyes and heavy brows. He looked intimidating. Mingyu coughed.

“Hello, excuse me...” His eyes flicked down to the small printed name badge pinned to the man's suit jacket. He ignored the name emblazoned in gold. “Do the performers do private shows?” He stepped back slightly, the man's glowering look too overwhelming.

“Depending on the performer, they make the choice. Who were you hoping to grab?” His voice was low and smooth, and Mingyu almost shut his eyes to let it wash over him, but instead tugged his wallet out of the back pocket of his jeans.

“I don't know his name. He's tall, a little bit skinny. He has curly blonde hair and was wearing pink glitter on his cheeks. Amazing legs too, really ama-”

“That's Xu. He doesn't do private shows.” The guard's voice was sharp as it cut across his own. His eyes flashed and Mingyu frowned. He opened his mouth to retaliate but the door behind the suited man swung open.

“I will for a pretty customer like that.”

The first thing Mingyu saw was his legs as he stepped out of the room, long stockings and no shoes, pale thighs on show in between the gap at the top of his thigh highs and the bottom of his shorts. His eyes trailed up, up. Up over the stray cash stuffed in his pockets and up over the soft dip of his waist. Up over his sharp collarbones and up to meet his slanted eyes above glittered cheekbones above plump lips. Lips that Mingyu had watched a pink tongue slide over on stage. He cleared his throat and the man, _Junhui,_ shifted slightly.

“You must be Xu.” He burned under Junhui's calculating stare. He took another step back as Xu closed the door behind him. He felt the bass from the music rattle his eyes in their sockets.

“Of course. I saw you at the bar. Alone, are we? No special party?” Xu’s tongue teased his bottom lip again. Mingyu needed another shot.

“I just wanted a drink.”

Xu smiled up at Mingyu.

“Of course. Now why are you over here? Junhui here seems to have his panties in a right knot over you.” He laughed, head tossed back and blonde curls sweeping off of his forehead. Beautiful, Mingyu thought, as a crowd of drunk women tottered past him.

“I came to see if you did private dances, but Junhui said that wasn't the case, so I was just leaving.” The wallet in his hand said otherwise, but Mingyu stuffed it away and smiled, making to leave, but Xu wrapped his long fingers around his wrist and his manicured nails dug slightly into the skin. Mingyu hissed quietly, face flushing.

“Ah, I do them occasionally, Junhui's just being a bad sport. Always overprotective, never wants any of the dancers to have any fun. Come in and we can talk about prices then move to the suites if you still want to receive a dance. I wouldn't want to lose a pretty customer like you.” Xu turned and opened the door with his free hand, nails still digging into Mingyu’s wrist. He knocked Junhui out of the doorway with his hip and dragged the taller boy in behind him, slamming the door in Junhui's sour face.

The room was dim, but without heavy smoke or a flush of red across the walls from stage lighting. Xu slunk over to a two-seater leather couch, long legs slung over the arm, milky skin a shocking contrast to the black material. Mingyu looked away.

“So, I'm guessing Junhui out there told you my name, so what's yours, prince charming?” Xu picked absentmindedly at his cuticles, shimmer purple nail polish flaking off. His eyes burned into Mingyu’s, so he turned at sat in a lone chair before responding.

“I'm… Mingyu.” He looked at the peeling wallpaper in the corner of the room and pulled at the hem of his shirt. 

“Well hello Mingyu. Now, prices. Please don't tell me you're one of the thick people who think they can pay a couple tens for an hour of me grinding on their lap. I don't want to go and kick out such a handsome man like you because you don't value quality.” Xu’s sudden word vomit and directness made Mingyu blink stupidly. Xu chewed at the corner of his thumbnail before continuing.

“Fifteen minutes is 119,454 won and half an hour is 238,908 won. I'm sure you can do math and can work out the prices if there's a longer duration you want a dance. Longest I've done is one-and-a-half hours, I almost collapsed.” Mingyu found Xu’s excessive explanations endearing, and nodded along quietly, brain turning cogs as he panicked about his sad few notes he held in his wallet.

“Can I, uh, get fifteen minutes? Did I say that right? I've never-”

“Of course, sweetie. Nervous, are we? Let's just go sneak past Junhui so I can take you to the private rooms. Pay afterwards.” Xu had cut across Mingyu and rose from the couch, long legs unfolding, thigh highs slipping down past his knee.

“You don't do the dances in here?” 

“Of course not, this room is _disgusting._ We have special rooms for customers willing to pay. Fluffy carpet, mood lighting and _nice furniture!_ Fancy sofas and comfy beds.” Mingyu felt like he was a small child with Xu's tone of voice, and it took him a few long seconds to follow the dancer out the door.

“Wait, wait, wait. Did you say… beds? I thought dances didn't involve touching, let alone _actual sex.”_ Mingyu suddenly got cold feet, and Xu's cackle of laughter broke through his mild turmoil. 

“Ah, silly. There is touching, only from the dancer though. And of course there's no sex, some customers just prefer to have their dance on the beds. I don't care as long as I get paid well. God, you really are something else, Mingyu.” Xu was standing outside a closed red door with an ornate golden handle.

“Ready for the shortest fifteen minutes of your life, baby?” 

Mingyu ignored the pet name, a flush rising up his neck, and nodded minutely.

“Yeah, I am.”


	2. tell another lie

Mingyu almost took back his words, the alcohol he’d consumed earlier in the night suddenly hitting him as he swayed behind Xu, who’d opened the door and sashayed in. The room was lavishly decorated; red and black walls and furniture, golden decals and detailing flickering at the corners of Mingyu’s vision. Xu spun on his heel, hand on hip, and cocked a perfectly tweezed eyebrow. 

“Coming in?”

The heavy door clicked shut behind Mingyu as he entered the room and approached a plush sofa in the corner. It was a passionate crimson red, so vivid it looked as if the colour was dripping onto the floors and gathering in puddles, seeping into the black carpet. Mingyu became acutely aware of Xu as he ran his fingertips over the fabric, and pulled back as if the fiery red had burnt him. 

“Take a seat, I won’t be long, I just need to change.” Xu left with a wink and a slight twirl, slipping behind a silky black curtain with a soft noise of satisfaction. Mingyu backed up until the back of his knees hit the edge of the couch, then sat down heavily, wiping his sweaty hands on his jeans.

The room was hot and dimly lit; soft pink LED lighting lining the edges of the room at top and bottom, and ornate lamps attached to the walls casting a wash of warm light over the room. Mingyu shifted on the seat, and sat in silence for a few long seconds before a loud click sounded and a quiet _’Fuck!’_ floated from the room Xu had slipped into. Not a moment later hidden speakers started humming, a slow song rolling out and making Mingyu’s hair stand on end. 

_”Your man on the road, he doin’ promo…”_

Almost on cue with the beat, Xu swayed out, milky skin glowing softly under the pink lighting. Mingyu felt his brain thump against the inside of his head, and his cheeks flushed as he watched Xu’s eyes rake down his frame. He’d sat unceremoniously on the red chaise sofa, legs spread and arm draped over the back, head tilted to the side as he’d surveyed the room. He hadn’t moved, and Xu had come out to find him lounging almost _casually,_ much to Mingyu’s horror. He shifted to a more appropriate position, chastising himself for appearing so eager as the long legged stripper approached him, climbing onto his lap and gripping his shoulders, nails scratching at his skin through his flimsy shirt.

_”I’m just tryna get you out the friend zone, cause you look even better than the photos…”_

Xu tipped his head back, revealing the long expanse of his pale neck, and Mingyu fought with himself to not rake his teeth down the length of it, blooming pretty marks across his skin. He became acutely aware of Xu's hands on his shoulders, thighs pressed against his hips. He swallowed, letting out a breath against Xu's neck, just barely catching the small whimper that the smaller man let out over the thrumming of the music. 

Xu was moving his hips now; small circles in time with the music, and his hands slipped down Mingyu's chest. He was chewing his lip from above Mingyu, watching him grab at the couch in a feeble attempt to refrain from grabbing at the dancer's hips. He let out a breathy laugh and fiddled with Mingyu's buttons. 

“You can touch me. I give you permission.” His voice was scratchy and shook with need. Mingyu slowly rose his hands and reached out, running his fingertips up Xu's thighs before grabbing his hips. His hands were _huge,_ encasing the dancer's hips, fingers stretching out almost across his ass. He slowly circled his thumbs around Xu's hipbones, enticing a soft moan from his pink lips. 

_”I only love it when you touch me, not feel me, when I'm fucked up, that's the real me…”_

Mingyu's shirt was clinging to his hot skin, and Xu's cheeks were flushed at their peaks, eyes glazed over slightly as he rolled his hips down. Mingyu grabbed his lip between his teeth and pulled, tipping his head back and letting out a groan, digging his fingers into Xu's hips.

“D-Don’t… don't do that. Don't make those noises… I-” Xu let out a long breath to calm himself, slowing his hips down. Mingyu made a sound in the back of his throat in protest, so Xu leaned back and rolled his hips down on Mingyu's once more, _hard._

Mingyu's eyes fluttered shut and he let out a strangled, slutty moan, and Xu would be damned to the depths of hell if it wasn't the hottest thing he'd ever heard. He leaned forward and captured Mingyu's lips, biting softly to entice more noises, before licking over in satisfaction. His fingers danced down Mingyu's shirt buttons, causing the man beneath him to arch into his touch. He reached the button of his jeans and hesitated.

“Xu- please. Don't make me beg… Xu-” In frustration, Mingyu slammed his head back into the hard frame of the sofa, and watched with teary eyes as Xu shuffled back to sit on his knees and softly run his nails over the front of his jeans. Mingyu's breaths where becoming labored with need; Xu's presence was overwhelming. His sharp eyes were digging holes into Mingyu's soul, causing his composure to seep out. 

“Begging is… fun, Mingyu.” Xu's breath danced over Mingyu's collarbones and he whined softly, pushing his hips up into Xu's hand. He made a noise of frustration as Xu moved his hand to hold his hips down instead, and squeezed harshly at the smaller man's thighs, earning a grunt in return. 

And suddenly, Xu had unzipped Mingyu's jeans, and his long nails were skirting along the waistband of his briefs. Mingyu's thighs quivered and he lifted his hips, letting Xu slide his jeans and briefs down, after slipping off of his lap. 

“Xu! Fuck.” The air was cold against Mingyu's bare skin, and he gritted his teeth as the stripper’s breath ran across his thighs. He was leaning in, licking hot trails up his legs and sucking circles of deep purple into his skin. Mingyu squeezed his eyes shut and grabbed blindly at Xu's mess of curly blonde hair, enticing a quiet moan from the lips of the boy at his feet. 

“Patience…” Xu let a hot breath out over Mingyu's straining cock, smiling softly as it twitched slightly. “...Watch those hands, Mister.” He placed a wet kiss Mingyu's tip, before engulfing him completely, an obscene slick sound seeping out from the corners of his mouth.

“G-Good...Bo-” Mingyu rolled his head back, fingers tightening their grip in the stripper's hair. Xu moaned around Mingyu's cock, tip hitting the back of his throat and tongue tracing the thick vein on the underside. His nails dug crescents into Mingyu's thighs and his eyes threatened to spill hot tears but he _loved this._ He was engulfed by Mingyu and he felt so powerful despite being seated on his knees, choking on Mingyu's cock like a _good boy._

Xu pulled off with a wet _pop_ and looked at Mingyu through his lashes, feeling the hand untangle itself from his hair. He looked like a mess, he knew he did. His eyes were glossy and lips swollen, pink and slick with spit. He ran his tongue across his bottom lip and broke the thin string of spit connecting his mouth to Mingyu's pink cock. The taller man groaned and Xu took him down again, swallowing this time, causing Mingyu's hips to buck and Xu to breathe sharply through his nose. 

“L-Look at me. Look at me, Xu.” 

Mingyu was panting, and Xu looked up through his lashes again, lips stretched around the man's girth. Mingyu's temples were shiny with sweat, cheeks flushed and lips parted so beautifully that Xu almost pulled off again to kiss him. Instead, he swallowed once more and dug his nails deeper into Mingyu's thighs, feeling his muscles tighten as his throat fell awash with Mingyu, Mingyu, _Mingyu._

Xu pulled off and licked his lips, causing Mingyu to groan and tug him onto the couch next to him. 

“Do you want me to-”

“No, later. Maybe you should take me out for a drink first.”

**Author's Note:**

> [my twt](https://twitter.com/08cult)


End file.
